<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me while you wait by sevendrinksantiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958159">hold me while you wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendrinksantiago/pseuds/sevendrinksantiago'>sevendrinksantiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine Nine, b99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendrinksantiago/pseuds/sevendrinksantiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when amy santiago and jake peralta reunite after breaking up ten years ago, they realize that everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. piece by piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>amy is finally happy that everything is falling into place, until one morning when she is hit with news that makes her believe her life could fall apart again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To Amy Santiago and Teddy Wells. The newly engaged couple!”<br/>
“Cheers!”</p>
<p>Shaw’s bar is filled with excitement as all of Amy’s coworkers give a toast to her and her fiancée.</p>
<p>Amy is truly the happiest she has been in a while. She’s filled with joy because she’s finally found love. The last few years were difficult, as two of her long-term relationships came to an end.</p>
<p>About ten years ago, Amy was dating her fellow colleague, Jake Peralta. She was a charming, handsome man with the purest heart. They had to call it quits after a year and a half due to him being transferred to a different precinct, and then having to go undercover. This was her worst breakup. She cried for weeks and lost all motivation since Jake’s presence wasn’t there. </p>
<p>After Jake came Melvin Stermly, who she met while working a serial arson case. Amy and Melvin really hit it off, and after two years of dating, he proposed. A few weeks later, while at a cop convention in Rochester, she realized that her soon-to-be husband was not texting or calling her, so she left the convention a day early. As she stepped foot into his apartment, she saw her fiancee cheating on her with the coffee shop lady they went to every morning. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She never would have thought that Melvin would hurt her.</p>
<p>Fast forward seven years later, and Amy is living her best life. She standing in the bar with her favourite people and surrounded with love and support. Smiling from ear to ear, she clinks her glass with Teddy’s and drinks her bubbly champagne.</p>
<p>Teddy heads home shortly after due to him having an early shift at the 83rd precinct, so Amy lingers at the bar with Gina and Rosa, her best friends.</p>
<p>“So how do you feel that you’re finally engaged?” Gina asks excitedly.</p>
<p>Amy instantly responds. “I feel amazing. I’m finally happy. I just feel like my life is put back together.”

“We’re all over the moon for you. You deserve the world,” Rosa exclaims as she wipes a tear off her cheek. Rosa never cries or shows any type of emotion, so seeing her in this state makes Amy feel warm.</p>
<p>As the squad walks out of the bar, Amy thanks them all again for a wonderful night, and they exchange hugs and handshakes. When she finally gets to Raymond Holt, her captain, he has a huge grin and his arms wide open. She rushes in for a hug. Having her superior’s approval is a dream come true for her. They all share their final goodbyes, and go their own way.</p>
<p>In the cab ride home, Amy is having difficulty controlling her emotions. She is extremely overwhelmed with how the puzzle pieces are finally falling into place. She looks outside the window and watches the city pass by while thinking about how she is about to spend the rest of her life with the man she loves.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, the cab driver pulls up to her apartment. She gathers her purse and phone, and exits the cab. She quickly walks up the stairs to get to her apartment on the third floor, trying to contain herself from dancing, which is what she does when she’s happy.</p>
<p>She then suddenly gets a text from her captain.</p>
<p>“Hello Amy. I forgot to remind you, you have to come in ten minutes early tomorrow to introduce the new detective and give a tour. Sincerely, Captain Raymond Holt.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes at the fact that he signs off on text messages, and simply texts back a thumbs-up emoji.

She walks into her bedroom, where she sees Teddy in a deep sleep. She slowly takes off her heels and changes into an oversized tshirt. Once she lies in bed, the events that took place from the moment he proposed to tonight keep replaying in her mind. She is where she wants to be.</p>
<p>At 6:30am, Amy wakes up to the noise of her alarm clock buzzing loudly. She groans and hits the snooze button so she could fall back asleep, before she realizes she had to get to the precinct early. She jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, where she makes her morning cup of coffee. Although her cooking skills are terrible, coffee is one thing she could make that would taste good.

After taking a shower, getting changed, and doing her hair and makeup, she is ready to go to work. She gives herself enough time so she is able to stop at her local Dunkin Donuts and get a breakfast wrap. Finally, she makes it to work at 8:45am. She walks into the doors of the 99th precinct with a big smile on her face. All she keeps thinking about is how awesome her life is now. </p>
<p>“Amy! Are you going to press the elevator button?” Charles says as he walks into the building.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, ya sorry.” She quickly presses the up button and enters the elevator. She was so fixated on her thoughts that she forgot where she was.</p>
<p>Once the doors close, Charles turns to Amy and squeals “I’m so happy for you Amy! You’re engaged! Ahhhhh!”

Amy can’t contain her excitement and yells “I’m going to get married!” They both jump up and down in the elevator and share a long hug.</p>
<p>The elevator doors open to the fourth floor, and they both exit giggling. </p>
<p>“I have to go to the briefing room, I’ll see you later!” Charles tells her as he walks away.</p>
<p>“See you later!”</p>
<p>Charles was really supportive of Amy during all her heartbreaks. More so during her breakup with Jake, as he was his best friend. He lost a part of him when Jake left, so the two of them really bonded and gained a close connection. Charles never cared for Melvin because he “wasn’t Jake,” but he has his shoulder for Amy to lean on when the cheating scandal occurred. </p>
<p>“Santiago, come into my office.”</p>
<p>Amy puts her purse on her chair and quickly logs into her computer so it is ready for later. She then scurries into Holt’s office.</p>
<p>“Good Morning Captain. Where is the new detective I have to show around?”</p>
<p>“Good Morning Santiago. He is actually sitting right there on the couch.”

And right in that moment, as she glances over to the couch in his office, her heart sinks.</p>
<p>“Detective Amy Santiago, meet Detective Jake Peralta. He will be joining our detective squad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. someone you loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>amy and jake reunite and they try to get their friendship back on track</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Amy Santiago was ten years old, she always dreamed of getting married. She wondered about who would break her heart, and who would fall in love. She thought she finally reached that point in her life.</p><p>That was until a brisk Wednesday morning, when she walked into Holt’s office and saw her ex-boyfriend, Jake Peralta, sitting on the couch and finding out that he is the new detective joining the squad.</p><p>Her eyes light up and her cheeks start turning red instantly. She cannot believe that Jake Peralta, her boyfriend ten years ago, is sitting right in front of her. Her mind is filling with questions.</p><p>Jake and Amy dated back in 2010 when they were both rookies at the 78th precinct. They were partners and had a really special bond. When he got transferred to a different precinct, they still dated despite not being able to see each other. That wasn’t until May of 2011, when they found out that he had to go undercover for over a year. Because of this, they had to end their relationship. Shortly after the breakup, Charles (his best friend who was just as heartbroken as Amy) and herself decided to transfer precincts since they couldn’t handle being at the 78 without breaking down into tears. They made memories there, and it wasn’t the same anymore when Jake left.  </p><p>Amy realizes that neither one of them has said a word in the the past minute. </p><p>“Hi-i Jake. It’s so go-od to see you.” Her voice is trembling. She can’t remember the last time she was this nervous. </p><p>“Hey Ames.” Hearing him say her name sends shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Detective Peralta informed me on your past relationship. I hope that it does not get in the way of your police work.” Captain Holt says, trying to break the awkwardness in the room.</p><p>“Oh, no, it won’t affect our work,” Amy blurts out while starring straight into Jakes eyes. She has so many emotions shooting through her mind and can’t focus. “I should, um, give you the tour now, just so we aren’t late to the morning briefing.”</p><p>“Ya, sounds good!” Jake exclaims. For some strange reason, he doesn’t looked as shocked as Amy.</p><p>They exit Holt’s office and walk through the bullpen.</p><p>Her heart is racing as she leads him to the center of the room. She has so many questions running through her mind, and is worried that her life could fall apart again, but all she needs to focus on right now is the tour.</p><p>“This is the fourth floor bullpen, where all the detectives work.” She says awkwardly while trying to not make eye contact with him. She walks towards her desk on the left side. “My desk is right here, sorry for the mess.”</p><p>“Very unlike you Amy to be messy,” Jake remarks sarcastically. “I’m just kidding, my desk is actually right in front of yours.”</p><p>Of course, with Amy’s luck, he is placed right in front of her. She can’t ignore him now as they will literally be facing each other.</p><p>“Could we actually talk for a minute?” Jake says to her. Amy takes her eyes off her desk and looks at him. She stares right into his big, beautiful, brown eyes. Her face starts heating up. She knew from the moment he saw him this morning that they would have this talk.</p><p>“Oh, um, sure. Let’s go into the break room.” She leads the way and enter the slightly-disgusting room. She closes the door behind her and her stress levels are now going through the roof.</p><p>The two of them are staring at each other on opposite sides of the room. Neither one of them knows how to start this conversation. </p><p>Amy keeps fixating on Jake’s gorgeous face. He looks the same from ten years ago, except his hair is now short and curly, which Amy is mesmerized by. She quickly snaps out of it and starts the conversation.</p><p>“So... how have you been?” She thinks it’s the easiest way to start the conversation.</p><p>“Good, actually! I have seen you in years. I missed you.”</p><p>Her cheeks start to turn red. Honestly, she really missed him, but she keeps trailing back to the thought that it was ten years ago, and she’s now engaged to Teddy. “Sorry, i still can’t believe this is happening. I missed you too.” </p><p>“Sorry, I would’ve called. I got a new phone and lost your number. But, maybe do you want to grab dinner this week to catch up?” Jake asks.</p><p>She knows she can’t turn down this offer. They haven’t seen each other in ages, and she actually does want to know how he’s been.</p><p>“Ya sure! How about tomorrow night?” </p><p>“Sounds good! Let me give you my new number and we can sort out details later.”</p><p>She gives him a quirky smile. He chuckles slightly as he pulls out his phone to give Any his number, She then glances over at the clock and realizes they are late to the morning briefing.</p><p>“Oh, we should go to the briefing room. I’ll give you the rest of the tour later.” She looks at him and realizes he’s staring right at her. </p><p>Jake snaps out of his gaze and exclaims, “Ya, lets go!”</p><p>They both leave the break room and head to the other side of the bullpen. Before the make it to the briefing room, they hear a loud gasp. </p><p>They turn around, and see Charles jumping up and down.</p><p>“JAKE PERALTA? YOU’RE BACK! WHAT IS HAPPENING?” he screams at the top of his lungs as he runs to Jake and jumps into his arms, almost making Jake fall backwards. Any thinks that this is probably the best day ever for him.</p><p>“Hey buddy, I missed you! I’m working here now!” Jake yells to Charles.</p><p>“THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!” Charles shouts with tears coming out of his eyes. Looks like Amy was right about that.</p><p>“Come on bud, we have to go in for the briefing.” The three of them walk into the room and take a seat and wait for a couple of the other detectives to come.</p><p>While waiting for the other members, Amy can’t contain her emotions. She still can’t wrap her head around the fact that Jake is actually back in Brooklyn. Jake was her first true love, and she can’t get over the fact that she is actually going to be working with him again. All these thoughts keep scanning her mind, until they are interrupted by Captain Holt.</p><p>“Good morning squad. Before I begin, I would like to introduce a new member to our squad, Detective Jake Peralta. I’ll let him speak now” </p><p>Jake is standing beside Holt, and he takes his spot at the podium. He starts to explain his past working experiences and his time undercover. Amy isn’t listening though, as she is too worked up on her thoughts scanning her mind. She keeps thinking about dinner tomorrow night, and all the things they have to talk about, including the fact that she is getting married. </p><p>Within half an hour, the morning briefing is over. Jake comes rushing over to her.</p><p>“Ready to give me the rest of the tour?” He says eagerly. </p><p>“Okay! Follow me.” Amy tells him as they walk out of the briefing room and towards the elevator. For some reason, it seems like they’ve been friends forever. She feels comfortable around him, and they have only seen each other for about an hour.</p><p>45 minutes pass by, and she is done giving him the tour of the precinct. They enter the elevator and wait to go back up to the fourth floor.</p><p>The elevator ride is quiet, until she breaks the silence. </p><p>“Boyle was pretty excited to see you, huh?” she says with a giggle.</p><p>“Ya, I really missed having him around, except for when he would be overly-eager about our relationship.” </p><p>“Right?” She then feels the awkwardness rising again. Why would he bring up their relationship? The elevator is silent again.</p><p>Lucky for her, the elevator opens within seconds, and they head over to their desks.</p><p>“If you have any other questions or need help, just ask me,” she tells him.</p><p>“I will. Thank you Amy.”</p><p>Amy sits at her desk and gets started at her paperwork. She is having troubling focusing, as so many questions and thoughts keep appearing in her head about Jake. It also doesn’t help that every thirty seconds, she keeps glancing over at him. She doesn’t understand what she is feeling. Her relationship with Jake was way in the past, and she’s in a loving relationship with Teddy right now.</p><p>But one certain thought keeps circling her mind. Maybe Jake’s arrival is a sign.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you guys for the support on my last chapter! pls leave kudos and comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>